My Cloud
by Lockheart016
Summary: Cloud and Tifa are childhood friends and they meet again in this school,the two start getting close to each other,but things get complicated since Cloud has .....oops can't say spoiler...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW...this is AU..
1. We Meet Again

Disclaimer: don't own Final fantasy, but I do own the universe…LOL kidding…seriously I don't own Final Fantasy

A/N: totally AU, I really don't know if you guys will like it or not but anyway I'll try to update it as often as I can, anyway it's almost summer break in our country

Sorry if it sucks

**My Cloud**

**_We meet again_**

Cloud lazily walked the corridors noisy to his classroom

"Yo Cloud, right here" Zack,his bestfriend, pointed to the seat beside him. Cloud walked towards the chair ,sat down sloppily and put his feet up on the armchair, an action he usually does

"Hey,Cloud, did you see the new girl?"

"No, why?"

"Man, she's pretty"

Cloud was about to say something when the teacher went in, he immediately put his feet down,and fixed himself

"Showing of your brand new converse again Mr. Strife" the teacher said before he continued

"ha ,he's just jealous cause they couldn't get him a size 50" Cloud whispered to the class causing them to laugh

"Enough" the grumpy old man warned them, and then went back into what he was saying earlier "So, Good morning class, today we have a new student, Ms. Tifa Lockheart"

_Tifa? Tifa Lockheart?_ Cloud was surprised _it can't be her_

The teacher signaled the petite teenager to go in. She was wearing a brown tank top, khaki capris and black flip-flops. Her eyes shot wide open as the spiky haired boy caught her notice

_Cloud? So…you still live here_

But her attention was suddenly diverted to the teacher who asked her to introduce herself

"Aah, yes" she said quietly "I'm Tifa Lockheart, uhmm ,I'm from Midgar and I used to live here in Nibelheim,so no tours needed" she informed her classmates with a light laugh "and uh…I'm looking forward to get to know all new guys" she said as her eyes focused on Cloud

The whole class time Cloud thought of her

_Tifa…here, now, in the same school. Oh God, how I've longed to see her. It's been quite a while. I hope she still remembers me. Still the same her cute genuine smile, her wine colored eyes, but wait when did she get so sexy and beautiful? I don't remember that cry baby to be so hot…aah I should stop thinking of her like this especially know that I have-. _Cloud didn't want to think of the next thing anymore so h continued thinking about this familiar face

_Riing…_

School was over; Cloud stood up getting his bag,which was slopped on the floor, and walked down the door. He walked through the corridors and once he got outside he heard his friends call him from near the gate

"Cloud,you coming?" asked Zack from the gate. Cloud ran of to go to them, but suddenly stopped as he saw Tifa sitting on the bench

"Uh…Hey Zack you go ahead I don't feel like going to the arcades" he shouted out

"Are you sure, the whole gang's gonna be there?"

"Yea, see ya" he shouted once again waving his hands out, Zack got the message, quickly ran off to the gate. Cloud waited until he was a few meters away 'til he started walking to the new girl in school

"damn, what am I going to do now…aw crap" Tifa was mumbling to herself

"I see you've learned how to curse in the past six years?" said a familiar voice, her head shot up in surpise,she almost jumped out of the bench as her eyes met with his beautiful blue ones

"C-Cloud?"

"Yea,still remember me" he said with a friendly smile

"Of course"

"So what's up?" he asked, I guess they were just so "close" before that he still felt very comfortable with her even if they were separated for quite some years

"Well my flip-flops got broken, see, look at the strap thingy" she said with a pout

"hahaha" _Yep she's still good old Tifa I knew _he thought to himself

"What's that laugh all about?" she replied, feeling more comfortable now with her childhood friend

"hey Teef, still remember, when we were kids?"

Flashback:

_A girl was sitting in a bench uder the tree , crying, then a boy with blonde hair and radiant blue eyes approached her, _

"_Why are you crying?" the handsome boy asked with concern running through his eyes._

"_My shoes,they got broken" the little girl mumbled trying stop crying_

_The boy gave out a small chuckle, the girl's mood suddenly changed, she glared at the boy "your one of those bullies!" she exclaimed feeling a rush of embarrassment from the little boy's laugh_

"_No, see I'm here to help"_

_End of flashback_

"Still remember what I did next?" Cloud said with a smirk plastered on his face

"yea you carried me" she said plainly trying to hide her giggles

"Well then hop on my back"

"Just to let you know Cloud I'm not as light as I was a kid"

"And just to let you know, Tifa Lockheart, that I'm not as weak as I was a kid too" Cloud proudly announce putting his arm up showing his muscles

_Boy he's hot_ Tifa thought

"and besides you seem light" he teasingly said looking at her body, she just stuck her tongue out like a little girl being picked on by bullies "Well come on"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea" Tifa stood and rode on the handsome teenager's back "see you're not heavy!" Cloud confidently said. Tifa didn't reply and just rested her head on his shoulder

"Hey Teef…" Cloud softly said moments later

"hmmm?"

"I missed you"

"Same here" The two figures, one carrying the other one the back, went down the empty sidewalk as the sun was slowly setting

"Uuh Teef We've been walking here and I still, still don't know were your house is" Tifa gave out a giggle realizing that she hasn't told Cloud yet were her house was, so they were practically wandering aimlessly in the empty quiet streets of Nibelheim

" 346,Diamond street" she replied

"Boy,well I'll be a lucky bastard"

"what?" Tifa asked not hearing his voice clearly

"Nothing, I just said I was lucky because we live close to each other" Again Tifa didn't reply but just tightened her "hug" on her childhood friend

**Lockheart016:**Was I going too fast on this chappie?

Sorry if there were errors

Please review and If you wish to criticize please don't be too hard, It's just my one of my firsts and I'm only 13 …UU


	2. Well Well Well

Disclaimer: I **WANT** to own Final Fantasy

**Lockheart016: **Thanks for the reviews

**My Cloud**

**Chapter 3:Well…Well…Well**

Moon was starting to show brightly and more and more stars were starting to appear in the dark ebon night. Cloud was lying on his bed thinking of his childhood friend

_I just met her to today again and I can't stop thinking of her. Talk about obsessed…wait I'm not obsessed, it's just that I missed her _Cloud mentally scolded himself_...Aah.Her smiles, heer beautiful eyes,I can't get it out of my head . _

_The feeling I felt a while ago when she was on my back,when she was near me, was like paradise, she was so …fragrant, she smelled so fresh. Every time she giggles I feel a strange tingly sensation running down my spine. Her skin, God how could I explain the feeling when I touch her. Her raven hair,everytime the wind blew it brush through my face. Everything, everything about her was so ideal, perfect._

Time flew away as Cloud was lying on his bed thinking of Tifa. _Why don't I pay a visit…or maybe not, I was just with her 2hours ago…2 HOURS! I've been thinking of Tifa for 2 hours?. Not that I'm complaining but this has got to stop…well they did say that you stop yearning for something once you get it, so what they hey…_

Cloud quickly got up and put on his shoes and proceeded down stairs

"Cloud where are you going?" his mother,who was sitting at their red velvet couch, asked (his mother's Lucrecia by the way) as he was going down the stairs

"Nowhere" Cloud said quickly pulling the door, making his way out

"Kids these days" Lucrecia said to herself while continuing to sew embroideries to something which looked like a mat

"I won't be too late, don't worry mom!" Lucrecia heard his son's voice from the outside

He strode in the lighted streets of Nibelheim, his eyes occasionally glanced at the stars as the shining balls of light reminded him of the spark on Tifa's eyes, actually every single thing reminded him of Tifa. It was a feeling beyond explanation, Cloud knew how it was wrong to be thinking of her like this, since they've just met again about 10 hours ago,but he couldn't help it. Who may possibly help it, Tifa Lockheart was by far the most beautiful girl in Nibelheim (at least to Cloud's eyes).

Not before long he was in front of the Lockheart residence. It was not a big house, only slightly bigger than his. There was a fence. On the left side there was a swing and a beautiful garden on the other side. I front of him was a stoned path which lead to a small porch, which was illuminated by two light bulbs. He made his way in and rang the doorbell

"SORA COULD YOU GET THAT" _That's definitely Mr. Lockheart_ Cloud thought to himself after hearing a familiar voice. He heard stomps before the door was opened

"Yes?" a boy about the age of twelve said to him with a huge yawn. He recognized him, he was Tifa's sibling, he had spiky hair and blue eyes, kind of like his

"Sora?"

"Yea, hey how'd you know me" he blinked

"Uhh…well I just do. So is Tifa home?"

"Not another one" Sora rolled his eyes

"Huh?"

"Dude, we just moved in, give my sister a break"

"What do you mean?"

"Your here to court her right?" the boy said, crossing his arms

"No, no nothing like that" Cloud said while waving his hands in front and then scratching the back of his head

"Cool, I guess you're not like the other 37 guys"

"So where is she?"

"Umm she left a few minutes ago" Sora informed pointing at the direction where his sister has gone

"Okay.." Cloud turned back and started walking, he new exactly where Tifa was headed. Then suddenly he turned back to Sora, with a quizzical look. The 12 year was still standing in the front porch. Leaning at the side of the door with his lips pursed "thir-ty-se-ven!" he said, twitching his eyes while walking back to his friend's sibling

"Aha, she never really "entertained" any of them and don't worry you're the best looking on yet… and she keeps mentioning this guy in here diary"

"What about him?" Sora raised his hand out sort of signaling for pay "You want money?" Cloud said raising his eyebrows

"Dude, it's not easy spying on her like that"

"Okay" Cloud, reached down to his pocket and handed a dollar "so…"

"Okay, something about this guy…she mentioned he was her bestfriend or something and the kid said he'll marry her someday...anyway that was when they were children I bet she didn't take it seriously…and besides she wrote that ages ago,you still have a chance" Cloud couldn't help but smile he knew that that guy was him _Hell yea! I have a chance that kid was me!_

"Thanks man'" Cloud said patting Sora's head. Sora was obviously annoyed and started fixing his "spike" "And kid, if you want to put your hair up like that, don't apply the gel when your hair is still drenched, wait until it dries, see look at mine, it doesn't look all glued up into one big chunk" Cloud informed pointing at his "spikes", Sora just gave out a 'tse'. The teenager started walking in the same direction where his childhood friend had gone, obviously his mood changed from happy to very happy

Cloud's POV (and flashback):

_I remember when we were little we used to play princess and knights, down the hill, near the old well. We would use the cardboards to make castles and then I would pretend to be her savior, we'd spend sunny day. Then one day, while I was fixing the cart we used as a carousel, she, out of nowhere she started crying and shouting at me like a crazy mad man on crack _

"_I don't like you anymore, you're never going to marry me anyway" she shouted, with tears falling from her eyes_

_haha ridiculous Tifa _

"_Yea, you're darn right! You're going grow old and ugly and no one not even I will marry you!" I said back,sticking my tongue. I was about to speak again but then she ran away.At that time I decided not to follow her, who was she anyway to holler at me lik that!_

_Later that evening I couldn't stop thinking of what I did to her,a pang of guilt was running through my mind. So I went to their house, she wouldn't open the door so I had to climb up the window, it was really hard though, but I'd do anything in those moments just to make sure she was alright _

"_Hey Tifa"I yelled as I jumped in her window. I saw her there she was lying on her bed, crying in her pink pillow. Her ponytail was now messed up, she was still crying, here eyes were very sore. I went near her "Hey Teef don't cry, was kidding, I'll marry you someday" I wasn't really serious about that, even she wasn't…I think…WE WERE TEN…we didn't even understand what marriage was yet_

Coud finally reached his destination, the well, he knew Tifa would be there, he walked to the center of the hill and saw a figure sitting in the wall of the well (A/N: I don't know what it's called)Tifa Lockheart was there, sitting looking up at the stars, those wine colored orbs were full of amusement as she watched the beautiful shining figures. Cloud couldn't help but melt

"Hey" Tifa said, still looking up at the stars. She sensed Cloud's presence, eversince they were little she always new if her childhood friend was there. Tifa ad Cloud always had this "bond"

"Mind if I sit down" Cloud took his sit beside her

"What can I do, you're already sitting?" Tifa said with a laugh "how'd you know I was here"

"Lucky guess..haha…you always come here, we always come here. Tifa just turned to Cloud and gave a sweet smile

"So I went to your house and got to speak to Sora, he's grown up know huh?"

"Yea, he was just 6 the last time you saw him"

"He told me some stuff too" Cloud said scratching his nose

"WHAT!WHAT DID HE SAY!" the young lady said suddenly alarmed

"37 guys!" Cloud exclaimed with a chuckle

"Well yea…I guess you were incorrect about what you said before, and for your information I turned them all down" she said, she looked proud to say that she didn't give in to any one of them

"Because of me?"

"Yea right" she said sarcastically "What gave you that idea?"

"You do know that he reads your diary?" he informed as his eyebrow curved

"NO! IN FACT I DON'T KNOW THAT HE READ MY DIARY" she alleged, visibly she was surprised

"Whatever, ha-ha, you took that 'I'll-marry-you-someday- thing seriously?"

"I was 10,I wasn't serious! And I did not bring them down because of you! It was because those guys were jerks!" Tifa announced, here cheeks were flushed

"Okay calm down" he said holding on Tifa's shoulders, jokingly trying to calm her down

"And you were also wrong, I didn't grow ugly!" she said cupping her face with her hands and putting on her sweetest smile

"Yea, I was wrong about a lot of things" Cloud seriously said looking at the scar of Tifa's arm, and then tracing it with his fingers

"Hey, are you still troubled by that?" she looked at Cloud with concern running through her eyes

"That was the reason why you went away, right?" Cloud said noticeably feeling guilty

"Cloud, nobody wanted that bridge to break"

**Flashback:**

"I'm gonna cross that bridge okay? And if I fall you're going to catch me right?" a young girl said

"Yea" said the spiky haired boy

"Okay" Tifa walked cautiously and steadily then suddenly the bridge snapped

"AAAAAAAAH!"

**End of flashback**

"But I promised you, I told you I would be you're hero" Cloud said looking down on his feet. The wind blew, silence filled the place

Tifa stood up, Cloud just looked at her , she put on a optimistic tone "Hey, doesn't mean you didn't come go and rescue me doesn't mean you weren't brave, Cloud, sometimes the bravest people aren't those who come save the day. And I also believe that it's wrong that people say fearless guys are those who are courageous, I mean what's so brave about facing things your not scared of? And I appreciate how you called for help, eventhough you were afraid of getting scolded or eventhough you were afraid of what would happen next" Cloud didn't answer, Tifa turned to him and bent down, now they were face to face, she curved her lips and pointed her finger so that it was between his eyes "And besides I've decided that I don't like heroes anymore" Cloud just gave an empty stare, he felt paralyzed from hearing such words from Tifa Lockheart "You know why?" she went closer ,there was short silence, you could here the leaves rustle "…Because heroes always have their own princesses and I'm certainly not a princess" she grinned

_Wow, still like before, always trying to cheer everyone up, her wise words and her advice_

"You without a doubt look like one" Cloud "subconsciously" said

"What?" Tifa said standing back up

"Uh nothing" he said shaking his head to conceal his red cheeks

So the two teenagers spent hours "catching up" on themselves, under the stars where they in the well, the same place where their first promise was made. They talked about everything. The hours of darkness felt so perfect, nothing can be heard but their voices, her giggles.

**Lockheart016:**Sorry if it sucks..too fast again?. ..Was I over using the flashbacks? Was it too fluffy? Was it stupid to make Cloud think of her so much!

Pleas read and review


	3. True Men Wear Pink

Disclaimer: I **WANT** to Final Fantasy

**Lockheart016: THANK FOR THE REVIEWS…this chapter is quite irrelevant(I think),just full of sweet moments and sort of funny, my friend requested it, you can skip it if you want XD**

_**My Cloud**_

**_True Men Wear Pink_**

"It's getting late, we better go" Cloud said softly, he didn't really want to go yet, but then he promised his mother. Cloud was about to walk away, when a he felt something cold clutch his, now shivering, hand, it was Tifa. Shivers went down the young man's spine as he felts he soft cold skin, he felt like collapsing as her petite hand held on his.

"Just a little bit longer Cloud, please" she said trying to persuade her companion to stay

_Who could resist that smile? _Cloud quickly sat back down, looking at his hands, he was about to say something, but Tifa 'sshhh-ed' him, she tugged his sleeve, Cloud looked up at her, she was pointing to the sky. Cloud was astonished by the site; hundreds of shooting stars came down,falling from the dark vast sky

"Happens every six years" Tifa whispered

"Six years since our promise"

"Yea, the one that you broke!" Tifa laughed nudging her friend's shoulder

"HEEEY a while ago you were all missy optimistic pants!"

"Yea I'm just kidding, now let's look at the stars shall we!" Tifa looked back up to the sky. Cloud just kept staring at her, like some freaking force kept his eyes from moving away.

_Well it's hard to do that when something so beautiful is distracting you, you know_

---

"Aaw it's done" Tifa said looking back at Cloud, she was surprised to see him staring at her "Hey are you okay?" she said once more waving her hands in front of his face, trying to get is senses back

"Huh, it's done" a startled Coud said

_I've been staring at her all this time?_

"YOU MISSED IT!" _Why was he staring at me like that? _ "Uhmm why are you staring? Do I have dirt or something?" Tifa was heavily blushing again

"Yea, there on your nose" Cloud said making an excuse for staring at her, Tifa wiped her nose "NO here" Cloud said reaching out to her nose and lightly wiping it, pretending to take the _dirt _off. Two points for Strife "Come on I'll walk you home"

The two walked down the streets, passing by the lamps on the side walk. They were very silent no one had spoken since they got off the well.

"Here, you are goodnight"

"See you, I really had a nice time" Tifa walked away. Cloud waited 'til she opened the door until he started walking back home.

Tifa Lockheart sighed as she locked their front door. She looked around the house; all the lights were turned off, except for the small lamp in their living room. Their house was now fixed; only a few boxes which lay on the side of the stairs were left unopened. The stairs were right in front of the door, on its left side was a small kitchen and on the right was a small living room. She lazily dragged herself upstairs; she opened the door to her stairs. Her room wasn't that small. There was a bed on the corner, which was beside the window and a study desk on the opposite side of her bed. Beside the door was a small closet, and a few more cabinets on the side of the room.

She changed her clothes and threw herself to the bed. She just laid there looking at the ceiling. _Cloud…Cloud...Cloud _she fell asleep, thinking of nothing but Cloud all the way

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Tifa fell off her bed, and then quickly fixed herself up. She proceeded to the bathroom, doing her daily routine. Once done she got to her closet, and picked out some clothes. She slipped on a blue ringer top t-shirt and also put on a blue jean skirt. She got in front of the mirror and fixed here hair. She finally put on her white sneakers. She grabbed her bag and quickly went down stairs. She made herself to the kitchen and sat in front of Sora who was now finishing his cereal

"Faster you turtle! You're gong to get us late!" Sora said as he pulled himself out of the chair and made his way to the sink

"Don't worry" Tifa decided not to eat cereal anymore, she just got to the fridge and grabbed a snack bar "So what are you waiting for come on" she walked out of the kitchen and went outside

"Hey wait up" his little brother ran outside

The two walked to their school…

"Hey, Sora, is there something different about your hair"

Sora followed Cloud's tip "Well, someone told me to apply the gel when my hair is dry so, look now it's not chunky!" Tifa just rolled her eyes and continued walking

"Oh look it's Cloud" Tifa said pointing her finger at a certain blonde haired teenager "Still remember him?"

Sora gave out a big gulp "Uh-oh" he gave that 'I'm-in trouble' look

"Don't worry Sora, he told me you read my diary but I'm not mad," Tifa said giving a loving sisterly smile (loving sisterly smile Oo) and then running off too Cloud

"I'm really glad she's my sister, she's so kind" Sora said to himself, before running to follow Tifa

"Hey Cloud" she said finally reaching him, she was breathing heavily, tired from all the running

"Sheesh Teef, you didn't have to run" Cloud patted her back and soon Sora got to them

"Tifa you butthead you didn't have to run like that" said an familiar annoyed kid

"Oh hey Sora, I see you followed my tip" Cloud said

"Yea.Cloud you should've told me it was you, I could've given out more information" Sora replied with a wink. The two boys continued chatting and laughing as they continued walking, while Tifa was close behind them.

"Men" Tifa quietly said to herself

"Hey sis, this is my stop, see ya later" Sora ran and turned left going to his school

She quickly looked up at Cloud "Pink? You're wearing pink? Are you gay of something?"

"NO way, check the message" Cloud pointed at his shirt, there were blue letters which said 'TRUE MEN WER PINK' once Tifa saw this she gave light laugh

"That's great"

Tifa's eyes looked down on his feet, he was wearing pink Converse sneakers

"Hey, do you have those in all colors?" Tifa remembered he also had that black one and the other grey one

"Well, kind of, I'm collecting 'em..Teef you look good in blue"

The pair continued walking and chatting 'til they got to the gate of their school

(A/N: I made them wear blue and pink, since blue+pinktrue love…LOL kidding)

In school…

"Hey Cloud, mind introducing me to your friend" Zack said approaching Cloud and Tifa

"oh yea,Tifa,Zack,Zack,Tifa"

"Nice to meet you Zack" Tifa gave a little bow

The three of them made their way to the classroom, every person the passed couldn't help but look at Cloud and Tifa. Tifa also couldn't help but hear whispers,from the people they were passing

"Why are they whispering" the innocent lady asked with confusion

"Cloud, you didn't tell her?" Zack whispered to Cloud

"Tell what?" Tifa asked hearing what Zack has just said

"See, Tifa,Cloud here is really popular in this school imagine he- .."

Cloud cut off Zack "No no it's nothing really" Cloud said pulling Tifa to their classromm

-----

The excruciating school day was over. Tifa and Cloud were now walking home

"I want to show you something" Once again Cloud grabbed Tifa wrist and took her to the old park, nobody goes there anymore, which meant they would time alone

"Wow, Cloud, this is great" the two made there way to the park.

Again the two sat there and talked. Then suddenly Tifa stood up

"I'm going to ride the swing okay?"

"Yea sure" Cloud just sat in the bench, not taking his eyes off the 16 year old beauty. Cloud watched Tifa as she went up and down with the swing. A smile was on her face, her eyes glistening with amusement. _She's so innocent_

SNAP, the ropes of the swing got broken. Cloud quickly ran to her and tried to catch her flying form

THUMP (you know the effects in shows where it gets all dusty and it slowly clears up…that just happened )

Tifa Lockheart was now on top of Cloud Strife, the two shocked and frozen, they just stayed there staring at each other. They both couldn't breathe, their faces red, both hearts were pounding….

Lockheart016 : Please read and review ..comments Please…is the development okay?...or too slow?or too fast?...am I getting annoying with the questions? Sorry,I really wanted your opinions so I could make it better


	4. Evil Cloud!

**Disclaimer**: I **WANT** to own Final Fantasy

**Lockheart016: Thanks for the reviews..wub you all!**

**Please read and review….don't be shy **

**My Cloud**

**EVIL CLOUD!**

_As the two fell, dust clouds surrounded them. After sometime the dust slowly cleared and the two figures became more visible, now you can see it clearly Tifa Lockheart was now on top of Cloud Strife, the two shocked and frozen, they just stayed there staring at each other. They both couldn't breathe, their faces red, both hearts were pounding, they could both feel each other's breaths in their skin, and they stayed there for what's seemed to be time without end._

_Tifa's PoV:_

_What just happened?...Oh god I'm on top of Cloud Strife, I can't breath .He IS HOT! He… he…his soo gorgeous, that perfectly sculpted face … I've just noticed it now but, his skin has no blemishes, perfect. Those eyes, shit, I feel paralyzed. His nose, it looks so cute and his lips, I just want to..just want to..to..to…Oh no, Tifa snap out!..Me and Cloud are nothing but friends, I should end this fantasy_

_Cloud's PoV:_

_Damn, these hormones…aargh, Tifa Lockheart,you're so damn beautiful. What a goddess..,she's soo perfect_. _God help me_

After some time they quickly got up, but neither of them wanted to do so. The two immediately wiped the dust off their clothes, trying to "stabilize" themselves. Cloud and Tifa were heavily blushing, trying really hard to stop their face from being complete tomatoes

"Sorry about that" Tifa said shyly

"It's okay, I had a great time anyway" _Tell me I didn't say that last part out loud. _Tifa just looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears _Oh crap, I did say it aloud_

"Uhmm, why don't we go home now, we still have homework to do" She said smiling up to Cloud

"Yea sure"

The cool breeze trickled their skins as the sun was setting. Walking through the empty sidewalks, silence filled the air. Neither Cloud nor Tifa talked on there way home. It seemed like hell to both of them; they were both extremely anxious to know what was on eachother's mind

_She must think I'm some kind of maniac…you lost it Strife _Cloud mentally cursed himself

The hell- like walk was over as the two were now in front of Tifa's house

"Well, see you tomorrow" Cloud said quietly and started walking away

"Oh wait Cloud!" Tifa called him. Cloud slowly turned around and moved slightly closer to his friend "I – I" _This is it she's gonna slap me now _Cloud closed his yes expecting a painful strike but instead of getting hit with her hands, he felt her lips touch his cheek. Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Tifa who was heavily blushing "uhm, I enjoyed that too, and thanks for catching me, Cloud" _Oh no..please don't think I'm a flirt..Please, please _Tifa mentally said to herself, now regretting what she had just did. Cloud's face suddenly lit up and a smile was plastered on his face. He raised Tifa's chin with his finger so that their eyes met

"No problem, and thanks for falling too" Tifa was so relieved to hear those words come out of his childhood friend's mouth. Both of their eyes met and then out of nowhere they just started laughing.

**(Lockheart016: I couldn't put on a "real" kiss YET, so I just added this…hope you guys don't kill me )**

Days after…

The test was over; everybody anticipated the results as the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Good morning class, today I will give your tests back with the results, now remember, this is one of 4 major quizzes you're going to get in this subject. So for those who got high marks, congratulations" the teacher said looking at Tifa "and for those who got low, don't worry you still have chance, there are still 3 more"

Tifa was sitting in her chair very tensed, her hands were clasped together. She was obviously worried with the test results _Please, at least a B, I really worked hard on this one _Tifa prayed that she would get the A mark which she aspired. She felt someone tap her shoulder

"Don't worry Teef, you can pass" Cloud said trying to encourage her since he sensed a lot of anxiety

"I think I passed, but I'm running for the honor roll" Tifa said with a small smile, she saw the teacher approaching them

"Well done Ms. Lockheart" he said with a proud smile "I'm seeing our possible most outstanding pupil" the teacher walked away. Tifa immediately took the paper and opened it

"A….Cloud I got an A" Tifa said tugging Cloud's sleeve

"Good for you" Cloud said standing up and getting his bag. Tifa soon followed him. They were now walking down the corridors

"Why? what did you get?"

"D"

"It's fine, just like the teacher said, you still have 3 more chances" Tifa tried to encourage Cloud

"Yea..yea..I'll do better next time" Cloud said, kind of annoyed. Tifa was about to say something but their principal came

"Mr. Strife, may I talk with you in my office" he said leading Cloud back to his office. The two were walking and Cloud turned to Tifa, she just signaled him that they meet in the benches later

_In the principal's office…_

"Mr. Strife, your grades seem to be plummeting down, if this keeps up we're going to have to make you repeat this year level, and considering your records repeating of your year level might not be just the end of it, you could get-"

"Kicked out I know" Cloud said standing up, he opened the door to get out "And DON'T WORRY I'LL GET I TUTOR" he coolly as he was walking out

**(Lockhert016: SHOCKING?)**

Cloud went to the schoolyard, as if nothing happened _Stupid teachers what's Tifa gonna think of me now. _He saw Tifa sitting in one of the benches with another guy, Cloud was alarmed, he walked faster towards them

"Oh, hey Cloud" Tifa said as he neared them "Reno here was just telling me how popular you are with the girls…I didn't know you actually had some kind of fan club" she giggled

"Well yea" Cloud said, scratching the back of his head, kind of embarrassed to let Tifa know

"Well, Cloud, gotta go" Reno said picking up his things "So are you going with us this afternoon?"

"Nah, I think I'll pass on that, I promised Teef to walk her home" Cloud said sitting next to Tifa ,as Reno walked away

"Look Cloud, I- I don't want you to be forced to stay with me, I mean you can go with them" Tifa didn't want Cloud's social life to get affected by her

"It's fine, they won't mind anyway, and besides we're gonna talk about something later"

"What's that?" she said trying to catch Cloud's eyes

"You'll know later"

"Fine. so what was that you were going to do with your friends?"

"No- nothing, just the usual stuff?"

"Usual stuff?"

"Yea, it's nothing really"

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked, not feeling contented with his previews answered

"Yea"

"Okay whatever you say " she decided not to get the answer she wanted from Cloud anymore, she thought it wasn't appropriate for her to butt in Cloud's own business

………

Later that day, Cloud and Tifa had already gone home .After taking Tifa back to her house, he made his way home,. He was strolling down the dark alleys since he decided to drop by a store and get some soda.

He found himself sitting in the bench in the park thinking of Tifa, again. His peaceful daydream was interrupted when someone tapped him on the back, it was Zack

"Hey" Cloud gave out a little wave as Zack sat down beside him

"Man, what's happening with you?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Cloud, you barely do anything with us anymore, all you've been doing these past few days is hanging out with that girl Tifa"

"Look Zack, me and Tifa-.."

"Cloud, you two are falling for each other, you know that can't happened" Cloud just looked down "Dude, I know it's hard but before you two get closer you should tell her"

"I don't have to…"

"Cloud, what's this fantasy you're living in? You just can't runaway from everything" Zack said obviously frustrated with his friend

Cloud was feeling so helpless right now, he knew he loved Tifa, he wanted her more than anything else, but no, she didn't deserve him "I- I don't wanna- look, she, Tifa, she showed me everything, she's all I want now"

"But you know _SHE's_ coming back Cloud and Seph, we saw him, he was already looking for you"

"Strife what have you gotten in to" Cloud said to himself scratching he's head, he just wanted to run now escape from everything, he was frustrated.

----On Tifa's side..

The telephone rang as Tifa was watching TV; she lazily got up from the couch and answered the irritating phone

"Hello" she politely answered

"Hey Tifa" said a familiar voice

"Oh hey Yuffie" Tifa said playing with the wires of the phone

"Uhmm, hey I was just wondering, what pages do we have to read for biology tomorrow?"

"uhh…let's see" she put the phone between her ears and shoulders so she could grab the notebook beside the lamp in the same desk where the phone was placed. Once she got it she quickly put the phone back "uhmm, page 100-103"

"Thanks, are you done reading it?"

"yea, me and Cloud stopped by the library this afternoon and did out assignments, hehe , he asked me to be he's tutor" she said in a cheery tone

"sheesh,Teef, I'm surprised you can even go near the guy"

"Huh?" Tifa was confused "oh is it because he's popular or something?"

"Yeah, and not only that, I mean other girls are talking 'bout you, how'd you manage to deal with that?"

"Talking about me?"

"You should spend more time in the girl's locker room after PE you know" Yuffie said in that normal 'girl-talk' tone

"I-I don't get it what do they say?"

"Come on Tifa, let's face it he's one of the hottest guys in school, other girls can't help but feel jealous, and besides he only let's a few get close to him"

"W-why?" Tifa could feel her heart hammering now

"You don't have to pretend to be innocent Teef"

"No really what?"

"You seriously don't know?"

"mmmhmm"

"sheesh, see Cloud's kind of like the trouble maker in the school, always picking fights with the guys, low grades, you know those stuff…so there, others are even quite surprised that he's not getting in to trouble lately"

"Oh- is that it" Tifa could feel her eyes becoming wet, tears forming in her eyes

"Yea and don't get angry but other people are calling you a bitch for being that close to him, I mean he does have girlfriend"

Tifa couldn't take it anymore; she put the phone down and ran upstairs wiping her tears. She closed the door to her room and knelt down her knees to her chest, she was weeping like a little kid. How could've Cloud lied to her, or was it Yuffie who was lying, either way she felt hurt

_Damn it Cloud, I was already falling in love with you …_

----------------

**Lockheart016: Cloud the trouble maker eh?hmm..poor Teef? What's going to happen next?**

**So how was it?..i was supposed to add some more,but then I decided to put it on the next chappie….hehe…now too get on with the usual questions..Was it too fast? Or too slow?...uhmm…are the descriptions well? Is it actually helping in visualizing what had happened?..how about the whole plot thing?How about their character?.. Pleas read and review**

**Sorry if there were errors, just tell me (if you have time or if you want to) if there are… and I really really appreciate your "words of wisdom" hehehehe**

**Again thank to everyone who has read and reviewed this…I'll update soon!  
**

**Keep tuned in, because….CLOTI wub shall conquer all…or will it?...hmmm**


	5. The Painful Truth

**Disclaimer: I want to own Final Fantasy but I don't TT**

**Lockheart016: Thanks for the reviews ..i'll try to follow each and every tip**

** okay everyone knows who his girlfriend is already…XD.. ahehehehe**

**I'll try and update more often though… let's keep this moving quick**

_**My Cloud**_

_**The painful Truth**_

The full moon was shining up in the starless sky. It was a quiet night. Tonight no birds were chirping; tonight the bar from across the block was temporarily closed, tonight the children from the house across the street weren't making laughing noises that resounded. It was so silent that night. Silent and sad

Tifa got up from where she was settled. She walked to her bed sloppily, while wiping the tears from her cheeks. She lay down the soft bed; the silver rays of the moon illuminated her face and made her tears glisten even more. Tears, they were warm but the farther it goes down, it became cooler, Tifa couldn't explain this, yes she had cried a million times before but this was different it seemed as if the tears were pricking her skin, it was painful. She laid there and thought of all that she had heard, tears were still rolling down the side of her cheek, normally she could stop herself from crying, but again this was different. In her room, you couldn't her anything but her sobs but finally those sobs stopped and Tifa fell in a deep slumber.

The next morning, the teenager felt the heat of the sun's rays touch her skin as she slowly got up and readied her for school. Once she was done, she looked outside to see Cloud already waiting by their gate. He saw her peeking through the window and smiled, Tifa just smiled back and she made her way down stairs and got a piece of bread from the fridge **(A/N: bread in a fridge! O.o)** then proceeded outside.

"Hey Teef, looking good are we?" Cloud said as she got near him, he was still unconscious to the fact that Tifa _knew_

"Thanks" Tifa said in a dull manner. Cloud put his hand on Tifa's shoulder, but she just gave a sort of shrug, so that would put his hand away "Uh, Cloud I don't feel well now, why don't we just go" Tifa forced her smile as she looked up at his companion and continued walking

_What's wrong with Tifa today? She seems so sad _Cloud thought

Cloud just gave a shrug then went after his friend.

_At school…_

The corridors were filled with noisy students getting ready for class, Cloud followed Tifa as she sat down their classroom, Cloud sat beside her but she didn't talk at all, she just sat there pretending she was reviewing for their test, but her childhood friend knew something was wrong

"Is there something wrong Teef?" Cloud asked her thoughtfully

_WRONG! WHAT'S WRONG?... For goodness sake, Cloud, I just heard that you were hiding something from me. Hiding your own reputation, hiding who you really are… Hiding that you had a girlfriend… You lied to me, damn it! And you ask if I'm okay? _Tifa was getting mad all these things that were happening was really starting break her

"Nothing" she forced another smiled, she didn't want to cause trouble now, no, she didn't want her reputation to get even worse. She was lying, and Cloud could tell it, he knew her well enough.

After their first class it was PE. Now since boys and girls had separate PE classes, Tifa was all alone, Cloud wasn't there. She couldn't help but feel vulnerable, without her companion. She walked to the gym, her legs were shaking, she was nervous. People had been talking about her, talking about _them_, she can't believe how dense she was that she didn't even notice this.

_I concentrated too much on Cloud, and I was caught in my little fantasy that I never took the time too look around and see what's going on. Bad move Tifa Lockheart _shescolded herself

She opened the door to the gym to see other girls there chatting. It made her feel so uncomfortable, now that she heard those things from Yuffie, she's more sensitive, unlike before, paid attention to where the others were looking and her ears became sharper. As she walked passed every girl she couldn't help but feel that she was the one they were talking about, those looks.

_This feels so awkward…Aaah! _ Tifa whispered, feeling annoyed and helpless at the moment

She proceeded to the locker room trying her best not to catch anyone's attention. She hid behind the one the lockers and listened to what the other girls were saying

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe Cloud even liked that new girl?"

"Yea, I mean his girlfriend was much prettier"

"uhu! Oh and guys have you heard?"

"What? Cloud hasn't been in a fight yet since they met"

"Oh and from what I heard she doesn't even know how Cloud is_"_ than the other girls started laughing

"You know" another girl started "All of you might hate Tifa, but I think it's Cloud fault for lying"

The other girls agreed

And even though some she heard some _nice things,_ once again Tifa Lockheart couldn't take it anymore and hastily ran out of the room, causing the door to slam when she went out; the girls finally noticed her and just froze, shocked

_She wasn't meant to hear that _the girls all thought in their head

Tifa ran as fast as she could, she didn't care if she was breaking school rules. She just wanted to run. Warm tears were ran down her rosy cheeks.

"Damn you Cloud. Damn you! Damn you!" she murmured to herself…

Tifa spent most of the period in the girls' bathroom, she didn't want to go out, she didn't want to face anyone right now. She just sat there, she wasn't crying, no tears, she was strong..

_I'm going to talk to him _she decided as the bell rang. She stood up and put herself together and went out the CR as if nothing happened

For the rest of the day Tifa had been avoiding her childhood friend, Cloud really didn't know why. He was troubled by Tifa's actions, normally they would spend time together, normally Tifa would be cheerful, it was just so strange

Later that day, Cloud sat down on the bench of the park looking at the sky; he'd been sitting there from quite sometime now. The park was starting to become empty, the children who were playing had already gone home, and the sweet couples ,which he envied, started to go too, the old people taking a stroll, the teenagers playing sports, the people walking their dogs, they all went home. All that was left in the park was him and the birds that were flying around fleetingly going down to take a sip from the pond. He sat there thinking of Tifa. Tifa. Tifa. Tifa.

_Did I do anything wrong? Why is she acting like this? _

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Okay class, today we'll group into pairs, I'm giving you the freedom to choose a partner" the class started to cheer_

_Cloud stood up his chair and went to Tifa planning to ask her to be her partner. But as soon as Cloud got there Tifa stood up and went to Reno_

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_Maybe she feels trapped, I mean we're always together; maybe she just needs space but…_

_**-Flashback-**_

_In the well, the first night Tifa spent in Nibelheim_

"_Cloud, thanks for welcoming me here again, I'm really lucky to have seen you again, I really appreciate that. I just love it when you're with me" the young lady said with a sweet smile, her whine colored eyes gazing into his blue tantalizing ones_

"_You might not get to breathe, if I'm always with you!" Cloud jokingly said_

_Tifa took his hand "Haha, seriously Cloud thanks for being there" _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

_No it can't be that..what if she-_

Cloud's deep thoughts were stopped as he felt someone lay a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see who it was

_Tifa_

She sat down beside him. There was something in her eyes, she was hiding something, and something was bothering her.

"Cloud i- I want to talk to you about something" Tifa said in a very serious tone. Cloud suddenly felt distressed. After a short-lived second he finally knew what this was about, how could he have been so slow, so stupid

"Teef- .." Cloud was going to say something but Tifa cut him off she didn't want to be interrupted this time, she's heard too much, it was her time to talk

_She knows, God help me she knows _Cloud closed his eyes as he prayed that it wasn't what he was expecting

"Cloud, Yuffie told me that you were a trouble maker and that you-..And I also heard the other girls talking about it" Tifa said weakly, she didn't know how to tell him, she wished it wasn't true. It was so uncomfortable, it was really hard confronting someone like this, but Tifa wanted to know now, she wanted to be sure, she wanted to hear it from Cloud himself.

"Teef I know, I'm sorry" Cloud said looking down on his hands, evidently embarrassed "I get it. I should have told you"

"So..it's true" she said bowing down, gripping her pants

"Tifa" Cloud said and tried to take her hand, but she shook her head and stood up.

"It's okay Cloud, you don't need to say anything" then she walked away

Cloud decided not to follow her anymore since he thought it would just make it worse.

Cloud just stayed there. It was quiet; he stayed there for quite sometime. He couldn't take it, she was everything to him, losing her would be devastating. She was one of the very few _right_ things in his life. But being Cloud Strife, he just had to screw it up

_Why am I such a damn loser, I can't anything right anymore. AAh, Tifa Lockheart, how could I trash someone as precious as Tifa Lockheart_

Cloud just stayed still, still in the same place, pondering over what happened, thinking of what happened between him and Tifa.

_Since we were little all I've been causing her is trouble, she must hate me now. How stupid was I to think that I could set things straight between the two of us. Hell, what kind of fantasy was I living in? I knew it could never happen, at least not now. But I wasn't thinking, I – I – I guess I just love her too much…_

_Love her too much? Look at what I just did; if I loved her at all I would've kept myself away.Not causing her trouble like this, not making her suffer, not making things hard for her. Look at her now she's crying, she's hurt, it's all because of me, selfish me, damn it!_

Frustrated with himself Cloud stood up from where he was and started walking home. He watched as the sky slowly became redder and redder as the sun went down. The rhythm of his steps were stopped as he heard someone from behind

"Cloud" he heard a man with a very low and scary tone

"Sephiroth" Cloud turned; his eyes were filled with annoyance. He saw a young man, with long silver hair, green scary eyes, about his age standing there his hands in his pocket.

_Seeing that asshole is the very last thing I needed_

"So, I've been waiting" he said once more approaching him

"I don't want to fight you anymore" he said in a sad tone, well it wasn't actually sad, his voice felt emotionless, hopeless. Cloud Strife didn't want to fight anymore; fighting is what caused him trouble in the first place. He wanted to prove to himself that he could do this; that he was capable of doing something right, he thought that not fighting right thing to do. He also wanted to prove to Tifa that she was wrong in thinking that he was a horrible person; he wanted to show that he really wants to change for her.

"Yea right" Sephiroth ran to him, Cloud anticipated the hit

_This is for you Tifa_

And in a blink of an eye, Sephiroth had punched him. It hurt; it hurt a lot not only physically. It was so difficult for Cloud to just reside there knowing that he could've done something, but no he doesn't want to fight anymore.

"AAAAAAH" Cloud yelped in pain. The birds from the tree near by flew off at the sound of his bawl

CxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxT

Tifa was sitting under the tree thinking of Cloud, sitting with her legs to her chest, playing with the flowers on the ground.

_I know I was upset, even mad when I first heard the news, but once I saw him, once I looked into those eyes , I can't, I just can't get angry at him, I just can't. I love him too much… aah! I should be angry, damn…but I really- a part of me wants to stay with him, a part of him wants to be with him, to touch him, to talk to him._

"AAAH" Tifa heard Cloud as she was in a place nearby

"Shit" knowing that this was Cloud, she became distressed and ran to where the voice came from

CxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxTxCxT

_Who is this Sephiroth? What role does he play in Cloud's twisted life? What's going to happen to Cloud now? What's Tifa going to do? How will our couple do with the twist of the events?_

**Lockheart016: oh darn I had a hard time writing that chappy!..XD..hmmm things are getting interesting…**

**Okay I edited this..i dunno if it did any better tho…XD**

**Haha…please read and review**

**Too fast?Too slow? Bad?Good? Were the descriptions fine?Was it confusing?...Ya know the normal stuff I ask…hehe..I need comments!**

**Please Review, it really helps me when you give your tips..and not to mention, it's very motivating to hear reviews from you guys…THANKS **


	6. Catching a Cloud

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 (geez no wonder nobody updates things anymore, it's too painful to write the disclaimer..XD)**

**Lockheart016: thanks for all the reviews. And sorry I didn't get to update sooner TT…darn I wasn't able to fulfill my promise of updating every week ..XD**

_**My Cloud**_

_**Catching a cloud…**_

_And in a blink of an eye, Sephiroth had punched him. It hurt; it hurt a lot not only physically. It was so difficult for Cloud to just reside there knowing that he could've done something, but no he doesn't want to fight anymore._

_-----------_

Several punches were striking Cloud Strife, he felt pain shoot through his body, it was agonizing, each and every second of it, not only physically. All this was happening to him but he didn't move, he made up his mind...he wasn't going to fight. He just stood there, bearing every hit. His eyes were closed, trying to not think of the hurt, all he was trying to think about was his love: _Tifa_…she was the one who was giving him strength, the hope of her accepting him after this gave him a new light. She was everything that meant to him, her smiles, joyful voice, these were the only things which kept him from falling.

After a few seconds, minutes, of hell, the punches which were inflicting him stopped. But the throbbing pain was still there.

"What happened to the Cloud Strife I knew?" he heard an arrogant voice, Sephiroth violently grabbed hold of his hair pulling it up making his foe's face be at equal height as his , but Cloud only responded with a growl, the silver haired man pushed him back causing him to land on the ground. Cloud took his time to sit down and face Sephiroth the ache from the punches were still affecting him very much, and he was starting to become wobbly

Clenching his fists Cloud watched as his enemy paced back and forth, in front of him "Cloud , Cloud , Cloud, what happened to you? Are you sick? Why, you were the one who started this all remember?" He said in a conceited voice

"Shut up, Seph" Cloud said aggravated, he hated hearing Sephiroth mock him, he was the loser not him, he'd always fight back

"If you want me to shut up, get up and fight" the egotistical voice turned into a somewhat annoyed voice

Cloud sneered _Huh, I still piss off this idiot even though, I'm not fighting back_ he felt triumphant for a second "I'm still not fighting you" he said in a husky voice, still keeping his word to himself

"The notorious Cloud Strife is backing away from a fight?" He looked down and gave Cloud a disgusted gaze, Cloud's triumphant feeling faded away and went back to his goaded self "You have just wasted my time Strife" Sephiroth backed out and walked away from him "Next time I'll make sure you fight back, that friend of yours is getting it". Cloud's eyes bolted open, _Tifa? He knows Tifa?_ Cloud watched as his figure slowly started to disappear because of his distance

"Shit! How the hell am I going to explain this to Tifa now and that maniac's after her" Cloud said raising his arms up, examining the bruises he just got from Sephiroth. He was still sitting in the same spot His rival left him in.

"Cloud" he heard a familiar feminine voice, the bruised teenager turned his head around and he saw Tifa approaching him. Tifa was so worried; her eyes were filled with anxiety as she knelt down to see what had happened to the man she cared so much about and Cloud didn't feel any better than her, he was equally anxious knowing that Sephiroth might go after her, and if that was the case he'd be ready to kick Sephiroth's ass off.

"Cloud, what happened, i- I heard your scream?" Cloud, suddenly, felt relieved and all the thoughts of his enemy faded away from his head because of seeing Tifa beside him now and knowing that she was this worried. This really took is mind off his enemy and he concentrated on her. He was happy and amused to see how panicked Tifa was.

"..So …I …heard it and -and tried to go here as fast as I could but then there was this kid..who was..and he needed, so I… and I… and I couldn't resist helping him, are you okay?And now I got- I got here and all I saw was that silver haired man who was beating the hell off you..But then I couldn't go near…and.. I … What…" Tifa's long stream of words just kept going and going, it wasn't making any sense anymore she was just too panicked but Cloud didn't mind he just stared at her. His thoughts were wandering off, he looked at her so intently that he didn't absorb, or even try to absorb any word that came out of her mouth, he just watched. He was pleased to know that she cared this much, he couldn't help but give a small smile.

Tifa stopped talking as she noticed the blond gazing absorbedly at her, she arched her eyebrows "What's wrong?" she said, her eyes still filled with concern. Cloud shook his head slowly, and without warning he put his hand behind Tifa's head and pushed it towards his shoulder making her lean to him, he put his other hand on her back making her go closer to him**(A/N: So they were practically hugging, but Tifa wasn't hugging back. get it? )**", they stayed like that for a few moments.

Tifa felt the same thing she felt that time when they both fell down and Tifa was on top of Cloud, she had that same intoxicating feeling. She liked that feeling, she liked that feeling of being near Cloud, she felt so safe, so protected and she somehow felt special in his arms. She never wanted it to end like last time, but unfortunately…

"C-cloud?" she started

"Hmm?" he was still 'relishing' their _hug_

"Wha-What are you doing"

Cloud, finally fell out of his daydream, and got back to his senses, and so he immediately let go of Tifa "Nothing. Thank you"

Tifa was still blushing, but she wasn't shy even though she knew Cloud would notice it, she smiled at his words and stood up, and brushed her bangs off her eyes "Let's go and fix you okay?" she said holding her hand out to Cloud, he instantly took it and got up "I have some stuff at home, we can treat those there"

"Are you sure it's okay, I mean isn't it awkward to let some beat up guy into your house? What would your folks say?" Cloud said scratching his nose

Tifa just gave a small laugh "My mom's in the office, my dad's on a business trip and Sora has baseball practice" she smiled again **(O.O…they're going to be alone! .. :p)**

"Well okay…" Cloud said while walking off to the direction Tifa was going to. The girl was happy to see that Cloud didn't break anything, that he was still able to walk properly

The walk to Tifa's home was okay; Tifa spent the time checking on Cloud's condition, this was better than the times they'd walk together without anyone saying a single word, the times where both of them felt uneasy and trying to guess what's on each other's mind. This time it was as if no trouble went between them. And this made Cloud glad, though he knows that she probably only acted nice because he was injured.

The stroll was soon over and they reached the front of the Lockheart residence. Tifa opened the gate and the two proceeded. Tifa assisted Cloud to sit in the brown velvet couch in their living room. He comfortably sat down and waited for Tifa to come back with the medical supplies

_Hmm ... this is a cozy place _Cloud thought, his thoughts quickly went back to what Sephiroth said : _"Next time I'll make sure you fight back, that friend of yours is getting it"…damn that man, if he lays a finger on Tifa, he's going to get her. Oh great! I have to make sure Tifa's always with me so I can protect her_

_Will I tell her? … _

Not even a few minutes passed and Tifa came back with a first aid box in her hands, she approached Cloud and knelt down to treat his bruised knee.

"Don't worry Cloud, I know what I'm doing, it doesn't really look bad" she said trying to make Cloud feel better, and she continued to treat the knee without looking at Cloud, then she spoke again "You know you're lucky nothing bad happened to your face, your girlfre- .."

"Sorry" Cloud said silently, cutting off Tifa

His voice was so low that Tifa could've missed it but she was paying attention to him "For?"

"For being an ass" Cloud said seriously while looking down at her, his companion was still fixing his bruises, still not looking up at him

It took a moment for her to respond, finally, Tifa sighed, looked up, and began to speak "No I-It's okay, I understand, I…I should have let you explain. You didn't fight back didn't you?"

"Yea I didn't. But Tifa you were mad..and-.."

This time the young lady was the one to cut him off she looked at him straight in the eyes "Okay..Okay, I got mad, but it's just because you lied to me, I thought you'd trust me. And besides you said sorry several times so I'm fine" she gave out a forgiving smile. Silence filled the room and the young lady spoke again "Why didn't you fight back, I thought you were the toughest guy in the alley?"

"I wanted to prove to myself that I could do things without fighting and for you...also for someone who's very dear to me" Cloud was referring to Tifa when he said 'someone dear' but he knew he couldn't break the ice just yet.

"Oh" Tifa said kind of disappointed at what she heard, he had someone special, and it wasn't her, it was probably his girlfriend…

"Tifa, I'm sorry again, I guess I was just scared of losing someone, someone, like a friend, like you" he felt something prick his heart when he said the word 'friend'

"I'm not going anywhere Cloud" she gave him a reassuring smile

Cloud smirked "And besides I'm protecting my image for someone, I like"

"Huh, but don't you have a girlfriend?" Tifa asked with a dubious look on her eyes

"Yea uh..about that" Cloud couldn't look her in the eyes "I –i-uhm..broke up with her, yea I did, the night I heard you knew…b-but don't tell anyone, I don't want them to make a fuzz out of it"

Believing everything he said Tifa got up and started treating the bruises on his arms, she smiled to herself having as she felt hope in her heart.

_At least his girlfriend is out of the way, but now he's eying someone else, oh God, when can you be **My Cloud**_

"Well this new person in your heart must be very special for you to take that defeat" Tifa said again wanting to get more information bout her new antagonist

"Well, yea, she's special, and besides I'd die for people I love"

"Naah" Cloud looked at Tifa with curiosity "Dying is much too easy, I'd rather live for people I love, ne?" Her childhood friend just nodded after realizing and absorbing what she's just said

"Hey Cloud"

"Yes?"

"Uhh..can I ask you to make another promise?. Not that I'm a clingy bitch or anything, but, can you promise to have no more secrets?"

"Yes sure...do you know that when i take a bath i-"

Tifa laughed "Cloud, you know what kind of secrets I meant" she said rolling her eyes

"Of course I promise" Cloud said but Tifa sensed some doubt in Cloud

"And Cloud I also promise to give you time" she sweetly smiled

Silence once again filled the room; Cloud just observed Tifa as her delicate hands treat his bruises, then a question just popped out of his mind

_She's so wise she's probably the one I should ask..but I concerns her?..ah what the hey_

"Hey Teef remember about the person I was telling you about?"

"Yea?"

"Look, I want to tell her how I feel but then I'm afraid of losing her, I'd die if she rejected me"

Pain shot through Tifa's body again, not knowing that the girl he was referring to was her, but Tifa mustered up all her guts and answered the question "It hurts to lose someone who belonged to you, but Cloud, don't you think it hurts a lot more to lose someone who was never yours but changed your life" _Like what's happening to me right now, damn it Cloud _"and besides if she leaves you it's not even worth crying for, what's worth crying for is someone who's stayed with you, no matter what happens" Tifa looked at Cloud with a sweet smile

"Than if that's the case I should be sobbing for you right now"

Tifa nudged her companion's shoulder "Okay, okay I was kidding" Cloud said again "But seriously, you are worth anything..everything" Tifa blushed at Cloud words, and that little glint of hope in her, just got bigger…

The peaceful atmosphere in the room broke down as Cloud stated "The guy who was beating me up, Sephiroth…"

"What about him?" Tifa alleged, she was starting to worry again

"He told me that he'd make sure I'd fight him next time"

"Well then don't I don't want you fighting again Cloud Strife" Tifa stated

_Aw, crap how am I going to tell her that the reason why I'd be fighting is her…? But I just told her to have no more secrets_

"Cloud , what is it?" she asked again noticing the worry in Cloud's eyes "You told me no more secrets, please tell me?"

"Look, you told me I could take time to tell you things right? I just need time now, I promise, I will tell"

Tifa took Cloud's hand in hers "Sure Cloud, I understand"

_Damn she's making it sooo hard for me...but not now, not yet_

After treating his injuries Tifa walked Cloud home, Cloud was embarrassed by this though, he didn't like the fact that a girl was escorting him home. Tifa noticed this and assured him that it was okay because he was injured. They finally reached the house and Tifa bid Cloud good bye, he watched her as she walked way from his home. And a part of him was absolutely regretting that he didn't tell her. Cloud wanted to be there right now, he wasn't sure if she'd make it home safely.

Cloud lied down on his bed, checking his watch every minute or so, he was restless, he picked up the phone and called Tifa's home assuming that she should've already gotten herself back

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_

The phone was answered

"hello?"

"Teef"

"Oh Cloud, why?"

He was debating with himself again whether to tell Tifa or not, he didn't want Tifa to worry about the fact that Sephiroth could come any second, after hearing several 'hellos' from Tifa he finally made up his mind "Uh Tifa…Make sure the doors are locked okay? And I'll fetch you tomorrow, wait for me okay?"

"Well sure okay" a confused Tifa answered "Well gotta go Cloud, Sora just came home and mom asked me to cook dinner..bye" she put down the phone

"Bye"…

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

**Aww..darn Cloud and Tifa are acting like they're married already…XD**

**Lockheart016: I'm disappointed at myself for this chapter..it had a long delay and it was short..ER..I'm really really sorry…and I'm not even sure if the composition was good…darn..sorry sorry sorry**

**Oh and don't judge the story yet, if you're thinking it's going too smooth... :p**

**Anyway Read and Review…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE…I need fuel**

**Hehe..so how was it?..too fast?too slow? Was it out of character?Were the descriptions fine?**

**Oh and thank you again to the reviewers **


	7. My Actor

**Disclaimer: I don't own it…I will never own it**

**Lockheart016: Okay, I am soooooo sorry..TT..another unexpected thing happened, and it served a a hindrance to my updating…XD**

**Well okay here it is, what you've been waiting for …**

**Ahehehe….thanks to the reviews**

**sorry if it sucks!**

_**My Cloud**_

_**My Actor…**_

Tifa put down the phone and locked the doors, just as what Cloud said. She wondered why he was so worried

_What's with him? _The petite teenager thought and gave out a shrug and ran up to her room, she couldn't help but smile at Cloud's thoughtfulness _Maybe he's afraid of burglars _Tifa laughed, not knowing there was a deeper motive to Cloud's cautiousness

_Hours later…_

Cloud laid in his bed thinking of Tifa, he thought of how close they got today, of how gentle she was with him, her kindness, her smile, but no matter how much he tried he couldn't stop thinking of what Sephiroth had said, it was haunting him,with every word he felt a constricting sensation, his rival's voice rang through his head, he got irritated by this, he quickly stood up and went down for a drink, he proceeded to the kitchen, turned on the lights and opened the fridge. He took the pitcher and poured water to his glass, he thought the cold water was soothing as it passed though his throat; he needed that's I had gotten dry from all the thinking. Once done, he got up and walked out to the stairs, he was about to climb on the first step, but he remembered something, he went to the coffee table near the couch and opened the drawer, there a notebook laid; he was about to get it but he had second thoughts. This happened to him more often, he often debated with himself whether to do things or not. Sometimes he'd get frustrated by this, it was as if he was unsure of everything, unsure of every action, but a part of him was glad, at least he thought of his actions now, no longer the reckless Cloud. He reached his hands out to get the notebook, but after some more consideration, he shook his head and closed the drawer. He sloppily walked back to the stairs and continued on to his room.

_Damn it Cloud, stop being such an ass _he said to himself while opening the door and dropping to his bed. He felt so heavy and guilty, he's been keeping so many things inside of himself, he felt as if the weight was pounding him straight to the ground, and what made it worse was that the person dearest to him was involved. He laid there again, facing the ceiling thinking of the troubles he's got himself into, I felt like he was in a dead end, and he wouldn't be able to make it out alive if he didn't face his enemies. After a while, the thoughts of Sephiroth's words finally cleared his mind and not before long he had fallen into a deep slumber.

_The place was crowded, everything seemed to be hazy, there were many familiar faces but he couldn't recognize them, as each face passed by him Cloud got more confused. A part of him felt lost, a part of him was looking for something to hold on to as he was in the middle of a busy site with no one accompanying him he felt so alone and though it seemed to be impractical, he was scared . Not only that, but all the people seemed to fear him everyone would look at him in a scared manner, as if he was some kind of wild beast about to attack it's prey, Cloud didn't have any idea why. Cloud Strife stood in the middle of a crowded perplexing place. He looked around trying to figure out where he was, trying to find someone he truly recognized, he looked around, only to see more blurry faces passing by, finally he saw two figures he's known very well. The figure of a man seemed to be holding the other by the waist. The taller figure was a man with long silver hair and the other was a young lady, young lady with dark silky hair…_

_**Sephiroth…Tifa**_

_It was not before long the two figures looked back at him, the silver-haired man had a smirk on his face, while the other seemed to have sad eyes, sad yet hopeful eyes, they looked as if they were waiting to be rescued_

"_Tifa" Cloud called out her name, he tried to run to her, but a black smoke started to surround her, Cloud felt so helpless, his very thoughts filled with guilt and regret. He felt that it was his obligation to take care of Tifa but look at her now, the darkness succumbed her and the only words he heard from the girl was "It hurts to lose someone who belonged to you, but Cloud, don't you think it hurts a lot more to lose someone who was never yours but changed your life" these words hit him so hard as if a spear had punctured his very heart, it felt like it damaged his soul; he was about to run towards her again but then she disappeared, she was gone as the black fog dissolved. Cloud's eyes looked angrily at Sephiroth who seemed to enjoy everything that had happened, there was no doubt that he felt triumphant. He hated that person, he was disgusted, Sephiroth's very existence seemed as if it was destined to ruin his life. _

Cloud darted up off his bed and his body was wet with trickles of sweat, he was breathing heavily. _Only a damn dream. Nightmare..._Cloud buried his face in his hands and shook his head _I have got to tell her how I feel, before anything else happens_…with that he lied back down hoping that that atrocious nightmare would never trouble him again.

The next morning Cloud got up and got ready for school, he took a deep breath and went down for breakfast, after eating his meal; he went back to the drawer and got the blue notebook, the one he failed to take the other night. He slipped it in his bag and went out to fetch _his Tifa._

As Cloud approached the Lockheart residence, he saw someone already waiting at the gate, it was Tifa, he had to admit that he felt disappointed seeing her there, what if something happened while she was waiting? Why couldn't she have waited inside like he told her to? Cloud got frustrated but he knew he had no right to; it was his own fault of not telling her anything. Oblivious to what Cloud had been thinking, the beautiful teenager had a warm smile stuck to her face. She immediately walked to Cloud once she saw him coming. She was delighted to see him right there with her, he's always given her a sense of security, he was like her bodyguard, not that she was a weakling or anything, sure Tifa can kick butt, but having Cloud beside her was a different thing.

"Morning" Tifa said, in a very happy tone

"Hey, I told you to wait for me before you go out" Cloud said sternly, not even replying to her greeting

Tifa glared at him "Someone grumpy this morning" she mumbled, but Cloud perfectly understood what she said.

"I'm not, you're just being immature"

"Immature?"

"Yea" Cloud said with a smirk, he wasn't serious anymore; right now he's in 'tease mode'. Tifa just rolled her eyes and walked away fast, but Cloud simply grabbed her hand "Hey sorry" he alleged with a smile

"And that's the -nth time you said sorry?" she said laughing and pulled his hand as they walked to the school. Both were very contented that the days of silence were over and that now, their old relationship was back. Now they're more comfortable with each other, in fact their old relationship wasn't back; it became a new deeper one.

As the two entered the school -hand in hand I might add- people all around started talking and whispers could be heard everywhere. Tifa sensed the anxiety in Cloud's eyes, she gave him a reassuring look "Look, I trust you okay"

Walking farther into the school they met up with Zack and Reno, who wore grins on their faces

"Yo, what's up with you two" Zack said trying to hold his laughter, while looking at the two hands which were tangled with each other. On the other hand Reno was snickering. The pair looked at one another and took their hands off each other; they didn't realize they were holding each other's hand all this time, both felt extremely embarrassed and both couldn't believe that they weren't aware of this. The two of them know things are already bad between them and the school and seeing them together like that would just make instance worse…a lot worse!

Tifa blushed and looked down, while Cloud threw one of his notebooks at Reno and walked to his locker, Tifa followed his pursuit

"Dude, no matter how cute this little fairytale is, Cloud fantasies should stop" Zack said nudging Reno with his elbow

"Yea, he's going to get crushed later on if he doesn't straighten everything up" Reno said watching Cloud and Tifa as they walked together in the hallway.

"It'd be really hard for both of them once _she_ comes back." Zack replied

"Yea, you can see that they're close with eachother already, and though nothing's official you can see they're inlove "

"I can't blame Cloud though, Tifa is pretty hot" Zack said with a smirk, and he looked at Tifa's walking body. Reno hit the back of his head with the notebook Cloud just threw at them "WHAT?"

---------------

Class periods were fine, aside from the gossip and the ridicule the two have been receiving, it was fine. Cloud never paid any attention to the teachers though, he was busy scribbling in his _notebook _**(AN: what the heck is that anyway?)**

"No that won't work" Cloud said to himself while erasing some things from his _notebook_. "Ahhh!" he ran his hands through his head, frustrated. Whatever he was doing, he seemed to be putting a lot of effort in it, and it seemed to be very significant.

After school, Cloud walked Tifa home and soon he went back to his own house.

Tired from all the school activities;Tifa sat on her chair doing her homework, she yawned and continued writing her essay. After a while she accidentally tipped her bag over as she tried to get something out of her drawer, and as she looked down at the dropped objects she saw Cloud's English notebook. Thinking that Cloud might've needed it for his assignments, the raven haired teenager got up from her chair and went outside to bring back her best friend's note pad.

After walking for about ten minutes, she finally reached her destination and she rang the doorbell. Lucrecia, Cloud's mom, stepped out of the door and let Tifa in.

"Good afternoon" she greeted "uhmm, where's Cloud?"

"He's upstairs, I think he's practicing for some play or something" Lucrecia said. _Play, we don't have any plays in school?_ Tifa thought to herself. "He's in his room" she said while picking up the batch of dirty clothes she left on the couch, she probably left it there first before she greeted the guest. Tifa went up the stairs after saying thank you.

_Tifa's such a beautiful and kind girl, I definitely want someone like her for my dear Cloud_ Lucrecia thought as she walked toward the laundry room. Mrs. Strife always had this comfortable feeling with Tifa, aside from knowing her since his son was a young boy, she was also friends with her family. And thought that she was raised well, so Cloud definitely doesn't need too worry about the 'parent issues'

Tifa went up the staircase. "Cloud" she called out several times, but he didn't seem to have heard her, she knocked on the door of his room and opened the door slightly, only wide enough to see a what seemed to be rehearsing Cloud Strife

Cloud was pacing back and forth, in front of the mirror; he looked so troubled, now Tifa is really began to wonder if there was really a play, he looked so serious, this caught Tifa's attention as peeked she moved closer to get a better view.

"Look Tifa" he started, still facing the mirror, he was holding a notebook and he seemed to be reading the lines from it. Tifa recognized the notebook, Cloud had been holding and taking it everywhere, he kept writing on it and she new he was frustrated with it all morning because of the things he'd been trying to write in it, he never showed it to anyone either. Whatever was in there was very important to him, was it that big that he didn't even care to show it to Tifa? This puzzled the young lady very much, but what confused her more was the fact that she was involved with it, and why does Cloud seem to be so nervous. She opened the door a bit more and got a better view of Cloud and right now she could here him more clearly.

Cloud was still pacing back and forth, scratching his head every three seconds or so

"Look Tifa" he started again "I've been acting very stupid lately, so stupid that…DAMN, I'm not doing this right!" Cloud said to himself while scratching his head more violently. He took a deep breath and started gain "Look Tifa, do you know why I've been acting weird lately?...Well probably yes, as you remember I told you about the girl I liked?" Cloud continued. Tifa on the other hand was clenching her hands in anxiousness _what the hell is he up to? _

Cloud had several tries, several sentences he never got to finish, most of them meant the same but I guess he was looking for the right thing, the exact words he needed to please Tifa.

"The truth is I haven't been all that honest with you" he stated again, he had so much naturalness in his voice. "Look, I-I don't know how to utter this but…" the blond haired lover scratched his head once more… "You may already know that I cut myself from other people because I'm afraid of getting hurt…Afraid of getting shut down like, like before, when we wee kids…and look all I wanted was acceptance and care, and you know what? that's all you've been giving me all these years, you never left, I appreciate that…NO matter how stupid I get, no matter how many mistakes I commit, you've always been by my side…I appreciate that…and you know" he took another deep breath "the-there's also one more thing I want that's: Love…You know, I hate myself, but I think that when I, or any person for that matter hear someone say 'I love you' for the first time you get to like yourself, even just a little bit…ARGGH!" Cloud said again slamming the book to the table. Tifa was still the watching him, feeling her heart beat fast, feeling blood race through her body

_What's he doing?_

For the third time Cloud took a deep breath and continued "An 'I Love you' is all I've been waiting for…and do you know whose?"

_Whose damn it? Whose?_ Tifa thought to herself, she found herself gritting her teeth because of anxiousness

"It's yours" That was it, Tifa stood there frozen she couldn't breathe, she felt as if her heart was going to jump out of her ribs, like a wild bird trying to break free. But Cloud wasn't done just yet "Remember what you told me: _it hurts to lose someone who belonged to you, but it hurts a lot more to lose someone who was never yours but changed your life, _Tifa I just had to follow what you said and you know.." By this time tears were swelling up on Tifa's eyes, she couldn't believe it the moment she's longed for is here

"…you know, I don't care if you don't love me back, but if I see you in someone else's arms, that would kill me it would kill me to see you with someone else while you don't even know how I feel..Tifa I love you" Cloud was about to take a step when he felt two arms wrap around him, he felt the warm body against him … that figure, that warmth, that familiar feeling, it could only be one person …_Tifa_.

Cloud turned to face her, he cupped her face and looked intently into her eyes, his blue orbs staring directly t her "Were you there all along?" he asked while gently wiping the tear that slid out of her eyes. She held his hands, which was still cupped on her face and nodded against it… "Well?" Cloud asked almost desperately…

"I love you too"

**Their faces got nearer and nearer to each other's but then….**

CTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCTCT

**CLIFF HANGER ALERT CLIFF HANGER ALERT!**

**That was the weirdest chapter ever!...gross and cheesy huh?...well, sorry if it sucked..were the descriptions fine? Are you liking it? Anything you want to change! panic this is such I crucial part and I cannot afford to butcher it!**

**ME NEEDS REVIEWS!  
**

**Criticize me if you must!**

**Boohoo, it took me a long time, but not as long as the other one right? sweat drop**

**Ahehehe…anyway thank to all the reviewers, I love you guys!...you are my inspiration!...why am I so cheesy today! **

**This one is short but I think it's enough…ne?**


End file.
